


Half-dressed

by AurigaVenatici (p_3a)



Series: 30 Prompt NSFW Challenge [7]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Passionate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/AurigaVenatici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They haven't seen each other for over half a year, so why are Wrathion and Anduin arguing so much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half-dressed

**Author's Note:**

> Wrathion is a trans man; Anduin is a cis man.

They hadn't seen each other for six months.

So Liam Greymane wasn't sure why they were bickering quite so fiercely.

It had been low-grade at first, and Med'an had quietly asked Liam if the two of them had had an argument of some kind while they'd been long-distance. Liam had been as confused as his colleague - he was good friends with one of them, and he hadn't indicated any sort of unrest which might have precluded the both of them happily attending the house party together.

It was when a shouting match between them had cleared out Liam's kitchen altogether and left them both storming off to find places to sulk in different rooms of the house that Liam had decided they needed to intervene. Med'an had agreed to help; he'd always been a good sport. And so - under, admittedly, false pretenses - they'd ushered the both of them up the stairs. Before either of them had a chance to argue, Liam pushed them both into the spare room and locked the door from the outside.

"You can text me if you  _really_  need out," Med'an sang; then they'd both left to await the, hopefully less argumentative, results of their little plan.

\---

"This is absurd."  
"You're telling  _me_."

Wrathion Prestor was refusing to even  _look_  at Anduin Wrynn. He didn't deserve it.

"It's your fault," Anduin said.  
"What! How is this  _my_  fault!"  
"You're the one that kept starting arguments!"  
"That's for a  _reason_! You're just arguing back because you  _feel_  like it!"  
"Nobody argues just because they feel like it, Wrathion!"  
"Nobody argues with  _you_  because you always make them feel like  _shit_!"  
"I do not--"

Anduin's voice stopped in his throat, and when he spoke again, it was a little calmer. "I don't mean to," he corrected himself. "Why, have I done that?"  
"Maybe," Wrathion said insolently. "It doesn't matter."  
"Yes it does, Wrathion." His voice was growing gentle and - ugh. Now Wrathion felt bad for shouting.  
"You're doing it  _now_ ," he pouted, folding his arms and looking away as Anduin paced around to his front.  
"I'm... sorry, Wrathion." Anduin ducked his head down a little. "It's just-- after being apart for so long, you were acting so distant..."  
" _You_  were flirting with  _Liam_  so much I couldn't get a word in edgeways," Wrathion retorted, though he knew the hurt was stronger in his tone than his resentment.  
"Wrathion... I didn't... I'm... sorry. I didn't think that-- I didn't think. I just-- I  _missed_  you, and--"

Wrathion surprised himself with the speed and force he kissed Anduin with. Anduin gave an alarmed gasp, then a soft moan as he melted into it; his lips worked against Wrathion's with just as much fervour as Wrathion's did his. Wrathion pushed his tongue to taste him and oh, Gods, he's everything he remembered. He missed him  _so much_ , and it's hit him all at once and before he really notices what he's doing he's pushing Anduin back onto the guest bed. The edge of it hit the back of Anduin's knees and he sat with a thunk, only having a second or so to get his bearings before he found his lap full of Wrathion. Impatiently, he tugged Anduin's shirt open and discarded it, kissing down his neck and biting his shoulder almost possessively.

Anduin wasn't about to let Wrathion take charge completely, though. He gripped Wrathion's waist and twisted, pushing him down to lie flat on his back on the bed with his legs loosely apart. Wrathion gave a dark chuckle of satisfaction as Anduin scrambled for the catch on his trousers and yanked them, and his underwear, down. "Cutting straight to the chase now?"  
"How could I do anything else?" Anduin's expression and tone were both desperate; he fumbled in his back pocket for the flat tin he carried and spilt its contents over the bed with his eagerness. Ignoring them for now, he picked up the other thing he'd retrieved - the travel-size bottle of lubrication - and pushed Wrathion's legs apart to begin working him open.

Wrathion moaned loudly as Anduin's fingers began to massage against his back entrance, his own hand slipping down to delicately grip his clit. Anduin tugged his own jeans open and freed his cock to stroke it while he worked the lube into Wrathion; Wrathion was writhing under him, gasping and grinning with each time Anduin pushed his fingers a little further or stretched them apart. This was  _definitely_  what he'd been waiting for.

Anduin's hands were shaking as he fetched a condom from the tin's spilt contents and put it on; Wrathion whined needily, impatiently, as he watched Anduin spread the lube over his length. " _Anduin_..." he whinged, reaching up to tug at Anduin's beltloops in an effort to drag him closer - and gasping with satisfaction as Anduin lined up and pushed inside him.

It was  _wonderful_. He moaned loudly, loud enough to be overheard, as Anduin steadily filled him and then, gradually, began to move. Anduin leaned forwards and kissed Wrathion, passionate and messy; gasps snuck through the kiss as they moved against each other. Anduin's bare chest pressed against Wrathion's soft hoodie and Anduin's rough jeans shifted against Wrathion's smooth legs, as Anduin pinned him the way Wrathion realised he must have remembered he liked. Anduin was sure to keep a thumb pressed to his clit as Wrathion thrust up against him, occasionally breaking the kiss to give sharp nips at his ear.

Wrathion's orgasm by no means snuck up on him, but he was more than grateful when it came - he didn't hold back, digging his fingers into Anduin's back and shouting his name as loud as he could muster as his pseudocock twitched under Anduin's thumb. Anduin must have followed not a moment later, because he hugged Wrathion as tightly as he could without depriving the man of breath and growled his name into his ear, showering kisses against his cheek and neck.

After Anduin had pulled out, they lay there for quite some time in each other's arms with their legs tangled together, panting and resuming their kisses at a much lazier pace. "Do you think enough of our fellow  _guests_  heard my declaration of affection there, Anduin?" Wrathion smirked, nudging his nose against Anduin's cheek.  
Anduin snorted. "Depends on if you think this is enough attention," he said, bringing his clean hand up to poke Wrathion's nose.  
Wrathion wrinkled it and stuck his tongue out. "I could stand to have a little more."  
Anduin stole a kiss and grinned. "I'm sure you could. Maybe not  _quite_  enough of the other guests heard my name..."


End file.
